<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Ahead, Falling Behind by DizzyDienasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817448">Looking Ahead, Falling Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDienasty/pseuds/DizzyDienasty'>DizzyDienasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Infidelity, Cum Eating, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gen, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, No Incest, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Self-indulgent smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, all of my kinks, mild dubcon, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDienasty/pseuds/DizzyDienasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha's grown up. He has a loving wife, friends, hobbies, a killer sex life, and a good job. He might just be getting the hang of this life thing. Or he was until Kikyo came back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very self-indulgent work that sprung up from rewatching one of my favorite animes. It's a modern slice of life where demons and humans coexist peacefully. Most of the chapters are connected and I may bridge this AU with other drabbles as the ideas come to me. For convenience sake demons and humans age similarly. The story begins with them in there late twenties/early thirties. I edit myself so please message me if there are any errors! Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got an email from Kikyo." The line floated in the air, ushering in an awkward silence. The exhausted wolf-demon who had previously been drifting into unconsciousness jack knifed in the bed. He immediately winced as the pain in his ass flared up again. That damn dog had put him through the ringer this time.</p>
<p>"About what? Did you reply?" Kouga hadn't heard that name in years (and hoped he never would again). He had foolishly hoped that Inuyasha had finally moved past hurricane Kikyo when he started a life with his current spouse, Kagome. </p>
<p>"She-she wanted to catch up. Says she's been clean for a over year now and was hoping to see if we could meet for a coffee or something." He was sitting on the edge of the bed peering through the window that overlooked the cliff of their remote cabin. The sun had set long ago but with his enhanced vision he could see the leaves shake as the wind tousled through them. The hanyou didn’t need to face his bed partner to feel the temperature drop in the room.  </p>
<p>"Well say something would ya", he groused. He chanced a look at the wolf demon. Kouga's usually tamed hair lay unbound falling around his shoulders like a dark curtain. The corners of the wolf's mouth were pulled down  as he stared ahead into the dark room. </p>
<p>"Dog-face, do you think that's the best idea right now? Life's just starting to even out and ya really trying to risk that for your drugged out ex?" Kouga wished he could knock some sense into the younger man but doubted it would help any. That mutt could be as stubborn as an ox and twice as dumb.</p>
<p>"She says she's clean! And I didn’t even reply or nothing! I just--," He sighed and returned his vision back to the trees. He dragged his hand against his face, hoping to wipe the stress from his eyes. "I just want to see her again. Make sure she's really ok." He was over Kikyo. He was. She was just a painful chapter in his life that he never got to finish and it bugged him, ok? Plus he was with Kagome now anyway. And he loved her. </p>
<p>"Inuyasha, I can't tell you what to do. I can only tell ya what I'd do. And I'm telling ya to can it. Every time Kikyo comes around your head goes straight up your ass and it's Kagome that gets left hanging. I didn't let ya have her so you could jerk her around again." He'd said his piece and could only hope the mutt would make the right decision. He didn’t like sticking his nose where it didn’t belong but his best friend's heart was on the line. He'd been her confidante since the beginning and was well aware of the damage caused by Kikyo's habitual disappearing acts. Kagome didn’t like anyone worrying about her but Kouga couldn’t help to. She was his best friend and even the target of his affections at one point, and Kouga would do anything to spare her this pain again.   </p>
<p>Kouga's words stung but they were true. He hadn't seen Kikyo in years; ever since she ran out on him for the last time 6 years back. She skipped town with her bastard of a meth head boyfriend, Naraku, leaving the dog demon reeling. He feels a little ill remembering how he had acted back then. He had been a mess; not eating, sleeping, or leaving his home for days on end. Kagome had been there as she had anytime he needed her. </p>
<p>He and Kikyo had been volatile; a ticking time bomb that left no survivors upon detonation. They had both been young and dumb. His daddy issues and her taste for coke was the perfect recipe for mutual destruction. Kagome had been his saving grace. It had taken months for him to feel like his old self- no - better than his old self. He had risen from the razed earth left by Kikyo to become -what he would call- a pretty fucking well-rounded individual all things considered. </p>
<p>Kouga was right. He should ignore the email. He'd left that in his past and had no intention of backtracking. He and Kagome were together now and he loved her. They had a beautiful life together. Kikyo wasn't good for him and vice versa. He didn't need her coming back into his life to fuck it up again. </p>
<p>He reached down where his jeans lay discarded on the ground and retrieved his phone from the pocket. The tagline on the email was the same as it had been the first three times he read it: </p>
<p>'I missed you, Puppy :). Love always, Kikyo'</p>
<p>It had been their thing. Although demons had been exposed for centuries, half-demons were still fairly unusual. And with the furry ears atop his head there was no mistaking his genealogy. No one ever picked on him outright, but their stares were enough to make him feel singled out regardless. Kikyo had been his avenging angel. She'd stare back at the rubberneckers, contorting her face and barking at those that couldn’t or refused to catch a hint. It had been a riot to watch the normally composed teen scare the nosy grannies on the street. After thoroughly grossing out the gawkers, she'd grab his hand and they'd run to a safe spot to make out or something equally as dumb. She'd been his protector once upon a time and he felt indebted to her. Drugs had taken the vibrance out of the Kikyo he knew from before and made her into some unfeeling zombie. He just wanted to make sure she was really ok. That’s it. </p>
<p>Resolve strengthened, the hanyou pulled the comforter back to slide in behind his rut-mate. He could feel Kouga's steady breathing and figured the wolf must've drifted off again while he had been reminiscing. It was quite late and dealing with his rut must've tired the wolf demon out more than he thought. Inuyasha felt a dull ache in his groin as images from the previous hour flooded back in. He'd think about his situation more tomorrow. For now he wanted to rest. He had plans for Kouga's ass tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent quarantine writing smut. so. Also these are all established bed partners with established kinks. Consent is sexy. I self-edit so if there are any glaring mistakes please feel free to message me. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dappled light that filtered through the cabin's floor-to-ceiling windows may have initially been what drew the hanyou to this particular hideaway, but right now it was stabbing him in the fucking eyes. Grumbling he turned away from the offensive light to snuggle in closer behind his still sleeping rut-mate. Now that he thought about it, the mangy wolf had probably slept long enough. Inuyasha could feel his rut hormones ramping up again.; that and his dick was hard enough to hammer nails. Kouga's skin was still bared from the night before and the hanyou could see the marks littered upon the demon's tanned skin. Any thoughts that didn’t include wrecking Kouga's ass flew from his mind as he gazed possessively down on his rut-mate.</p><p>Dragging his clawed fingertips down the wolf-man's thighs the hanyou slowly gripped the sleeping man's ankles arranging Kouga so that he lay gently on his stomach hips raised only slightly. The sight brought a feral grin to his face as he looked at his partner's ruddy slackened hole. He was eager to return his growing knot to the wolf's tight heat but he had some time to spare.</p><p>Grabbing both sides of the sleeping demon's ass, the hanyou gave a gentle lick to Kouga's undoubtedly sore hole. Inuyasha could taste his spill from last night and it drove him to dive his thick tongue deeper. Kouga's rim paused in resistance  before yielding around the wriggling intrusion. Thick spit dripped down, dampening the bed sheets as Inuyasha dove deeper chasing the taste of his seed and his rut-mate's natural essence. </p><p>"Hnn-" Unconsciously Kouga's hips tried following the sensation as Inuyasha withdrew slightly. The tongue was replaced by two clawed index fingers that gently spread the wet hole to peer into the writhing insides. Inuyasha groaned at the lustful sight before digging in with renewed fervor. By now Kouga's arms, which had previously been cradling his raven head, spread out ripping the sheets and knocking numerous pillows onto the wooden floor. </p><p>"Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum." Kouga had been woken in worst ways than having mutt-face's wide tongue up his ass. He could feel the impression of Inuyasha's fangs against his rear causing his swinging scrotum to clench tight in anticipation.  Not to be outdone, Kouga raised onto his clenched fists and pushed back into his pleasurer's ministrations. A bead of sweat dripped down his back coming to rest in the valley of his cleft followed shortly by the searing heat caused by a broad swipe of the hanyou's tongue. A guttural snarl that vibrated against the delicate skin of his puffy hole answered his rugged moans. He knew if he turned to look at his divine torturer he'd see Inuyasha's crimson eyes and purple demon pattern. The thought was enough to cause an explosion of white light behind his eyelids as he toppled over the edge with breathy howl.</p><p>"Well good morning to you too, bonehead" he breathed out over the squelching sounds of Inuyasha's attention. His rut-mate grunted but continued about his task until Kouga was squirming away from oversensitivity. "Stop ya fucking asshole," The tongue was joined by a few fingers that quickly found and started assaulting his prostate with unforgiving intensity. Despite his admonishing statements Kouga returned every thrust of the onslaught with slow tortured whimpers. He could feel his cock twitch as it dangled between his thick thighs struggling to reawaken. </p><p>The tongue retreated as the demon shoved four fingers deep into the wolf's loosened hole before slowly pulling them out. Kouga could feel his ass gripping onto the dog's palm as if it was reluctant to let go. His upper body collapsed against the mattress as his fatigued arms gave out under the pleasure/pain radiating from where he was gaped around the hanyou's hand.</p><p>"You know your safeword, ya mangy wolf. What did that British fucker say? 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much', huh? You'd make for an ugly lady but a pretty popular whore. What do you think?" The sight of Kouga's slick stretched rim made him want to pop his knot right there like an untrained whelp, but fortunately for him with age  came patience. Tucking his thumb into his palm, Inuyasha gently inserted his entire hand into the panting demon below him. As he balled his fist in the tight canal he could feel the spongy tissue of Kouga's prostate being flattened under his knuckles. He could feel the flexing of Kouga's slick channel as it accommodated his sizable fist. With a gentle twist the hanyou 'punched' his fist deeper into the wolf's bowels, watching the rim of his rut-mate's ass cling to his wrist. He could hear Kouga grunting with every minute movement of his fist. The heat around his hand seared like a brand the longer it remained. The Inu watched the corded muscles of Kouga's back tighten as he came again with a howling whine. </p><p>Watching the mutt come around his fist had riled him up more than anything they'd done before and he was fit to burst. "Heh, we're gonna revisit that later, wolf. Think you got another in ya? Not that it matters of course." He rotated his fingers a little more until he was satisfied by the sounds he pulled from his nearly comatose partner before extracting his fingers. Kouga's oozing hole slowly collapsed as much as it was able. Sparing a moment to oil his thick cock from the designated tub on the nightstand, the Inu aligned his ruddy cock with the slackened hole.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh fuck" as much as Inuyasha's fist had done to spread him open the knot at the base of the hanyou's cock still proved to be a challenge as Inuyasha pushed in slowly. He was being speared open and loved every second. He needed more though. Because of their years of rutting, Kouga had firsthand knowledge how pleasurable having a knot in his ass could be. "Stop fooling around and fuck me" he slurred as the girth inside him pulled out before the knot could kiss Kouga's taut rim. </p><p>"Heh, I wouldn’t want to make it too easy for ya, now would I?" His control was slipping with every push into the blazing tight heat, and he was close. Still, he wanted to play with the demon just a little bit more. "Beg me for it. Beg me to wreck your ass." The demands were punctuated with two sharp thrusts that stifled whatever protests that had been forming. "Im not gonna fuck ya 'til ya do what I say, wolf." Kouga hadn't moved much since the fist had been removed from his ass; choosing instead to twitch from his sprawled position in the middle of the king sized mattress. Inuyasha had wrung him dry these last few days and he was exhausted. He could do little more than take what Inuyasha decided to give. The game they played was as annoying as it was arousing.</p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me! Wreck my ass please!" The words slipped out on a groan and he could finally feel the pressure of the knot against his rim as he was rewarded for his efforts. After what seemed like a lifetime, the knot popped in causing both parties to exchange subvocal growls. "Knot me like a bitch you damned dog!" The size of the knot made withdrawing difficult, but Inuyasha was determined. Watching his knot invert Kouga's was the hottest thing he had seen in a while. </p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna fuck ya," His knot wasn’t free for but a moment before it was sucked back inside the gaping hole. In. Out. In. Out. Every thrust scraped against the sensitive lining inside Kouga's body setting his nerves alight. The mutt's chest was molded to his back and he could feel the pull of skin where they connected with each thrust inside of him. Clawed fingers snuck under his chest to pull at the gold rings in his nipples before dragging down to his own neglected cock. Feeling the hanyou's rough thumb brush underneath the crown of his cockhead was all it took before his body seized hard. His cock pulsed in place as it attempted to shoot out whatever was left in his empty sack.</p><p>He could feel Kouga clamp down around his knot and he was almost there. He could feel his knot inflating to its fullest as he fucked it deep as he could into the body below him. The surprising grip of a calloused hand tugging on his sack pushed him into a climax as his hips trembled in their position at Kouga's back side. Inuyasha could only growl as his orgasm crested in waves, building up before crashing repeatedly as his balls contracted steadily. He could feel his cock as it was locked in place pumping as much cum as possible deep into the wolf demon. The exhausted pair laid there trying to recover from the morning session.</p><p>Inuyasha maneuvered the pair until they rested on their sides to wait out his engorged knot. He swept his broad hands along the wolf demon's sticky skin soothing the areas along the demon's hips where his claws had dug for purchase. Flakes of dried blood sloughed off as the hanyou wrapped his arms tight around his rut-mate. Kouga had barely said a word through all this and Inuyasha peered around the demons shoulder into his slumbering face.</p><p>"Keh, I do all the work and you get all the sleep." Inuyasha's heated words didn’t hold much weight as he tightened his arm around the sleeping demon's waist and snuggled in deeper. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier and chose to let sleep overcome him. He'd get up in a minute he just needed a nap first. </p><p>'How about some hot stuff baby this evening! I need some hot stuff-' </p><p>Waking with a groan, Inuyasha carefully disentanlged himself from Kouga's backside. Giving one last forlorn glance at the sight of his cum leaking from Kouga's thoroughly wrecked ass, Inuyasha glanced around the room until he found the source of the his ire. It was  ringtone Kagome had placed on his phone years ago, which he had been too lazy (or too fond) to remove. He swiped a clawed thumb against the smudged glass to answer the videochat.</p><p>"Inuyasha! How are you? How's Kouga?" Her cute face was scrunched in concern as she yelled her line of questioning directly into the microphone breaking the quiet stillness that blanketed the cabin.</p><p>"I'm fine, we're fine. Geez. You'da think I'd never rutted before," he grumbled. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks belying his gruff tone of voice as he stared at the image of his wife on screen. This was the fifth year Kouga had helped him through his rut, and he'd like to think he had gotten the hang of it by now. Kagome was a worrier by nature so any hopes of easing her anxieties were faint wishes. He'd missed the soft lilt of her voice though as he had been sequestered in this cabin with Kouga for the last six days.</p><p>"Great, I'm glad. Hey your hair is silver again so that means you're coming home soon right?" Despite Inuyasha's rut occurring once a year and only lasting about a week, she missed him. Not that she would ever tell him, but she missed hearing his annoyed voice as she hogged all the blankets at night. She had never wanted to be a demon and Kouga was her best friend, but she couldn't help getting a little envious of his ability to keep up with Inuyasha during one of his ruts. One year they set up a camera feed so that she could watch her husband and her best friend in all their carnal glory. Let's just say she didn’t get much done at work that week.</p><p>She could hear the rustling and see the silver haired hanyou flit in and out of the camera's focus. "Yeah babe, rut broke this morning so we should be in the city by sunset." She couldn’t help but release a peal of giggles as Inuyasha flipped the camera around so she could see him poke his sleeping rut-mate in the face. The boys were always trying to ruffle each other's feathers but she knew how much they cared for one another.</p><p>"Oh my, Inuyasha what did you do my poor friend? He looks exhausted." She could see the dark circles under Kouga's eyes and weary creases lining his forehead as he slowly rose to consciousness. "Hey Kouga," he smiled briefly showing her a flash of fang before moving past the camera's field.</p><p>"Oh wolf boy's fine. He gave as good as he got!" That had been true enough. Inuyasha didn’t often care to bottom, but in the right atmosphere Kouga's dick could be magical. He chatted with his wife a few more minutes before ending the call right as Kouga walked gingerly into the room with foam on his lips and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.</p><p>"How's the Misses?" He asked as he carefully bent down to retrieve his own mobile from wherever it landed during the week. Between mountings there wasn't much concentration to spare to check in with his pack back home during ruts.  He half-heartedly listened to the hanyou as he scrolled through his notifications. It seemed his wife, Ayame, had some business to attend to in the southern lands and wouldn’t be there to greet him when he returned. One particular rowdy Snap message from Ginta and Hikkaku reminded him of the conversation he had with the mutt the night before, bringing a scowl to his face. </p><p>"Whadd'ya gonna do about Kikyo?" He turned to face the mutt who had started collect his own things in anticipation of their journey home. He said he'd stay out of it but he couldn't; not where Kagome was concerned. He watched the line of Inuyasha's shoulders tense as he was reminded of the incriminating email he discussed the night prior. Koga could feel his fangs descend as the tension in the room ratcheted up several notches. </p><p>"Nothing! I already told ya that. Kikyo and I are over and that’s it." He shoved his clothes into the suitcase with more force than necessary to get his point across. "Let's just pack and go, Kags is waiting for me." He didn’t wait for the wolf demon to speak as he stalked through the bedroom threshold in search of food. Not only was he hungry, he was pissed too. Where does that wolf get off questioning his commitment to Kagome? He'd made his choice hadn't he? He loved Kagome and no blast from the past was going to make him jeopardize his future with her. He was not going to answer that email that had been sitting innocuously in his inbox for 3 weeks, 2 days, and 5 hours. He wasn't.</p><p>Out of sight out of mind right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut and some plot. I'm really hoping to get a consistent schedule going with this and I have a goal to be done by christmas. :) </p><p>How do you feel about the tenses here? I feel like the POV shifts get a little woozy but I'm working on a way to lessen that while still giving some insight to a character's mindset. Let me know.</p><p>I worked that 'M' word in there as an homage to them saying it on the show 3,000 or so times (and ninja food too).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome ended the video chat with a faint sigh and a smile. Inuyasha and Kouga seemed well so there was nothing to worry about. If only believing it was that easy. Inuyasha was the love of her life, she knew him better than anyone, and he was hiding something from her. She believed in his right to privacy, but his behavior was worrying. What wasn't he telling her? </p><p>Two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a strong chest. The heat behind her came as a comfort, chasing away the chill brought on by her thoughts. </p><p>"What ails this one?" Sesshomaru's soft timbre tickled the shell of her ear as he embraced her from behind. Over their years together, he had become quite familiar with the particular scent of his woman’s anxiety. His foolish little brother was surely to be the cause of her distress. 'A regrettable end to a pleasant week', he mused as he caressed his lover.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know maybe it's nothing. Its just- has Inuyasha seemed weird lately?" She turned around in his arms snuggling her head into the heated skin at his throat. She hated sounding so needy and insecure. Sesshomaru may have appeared uncaring to outsiders, but Kagome knew better; Sesshomaru felt and understood more about emotions than he let on and was often an unwavering fountain of support. She could feel the chilled metal of the delicate linked chain that hung from the demon's neck against her flushed skin. Taking the lock that dangled from the chain in hand, she relished in the comfort of their bond. The lock had been a symbol of their relationship and the commitment to each other. Gifted to Sesshomaru long ago. </p><p>"I know not of any strange behaviors. Do not strain yourself, unduly. Be assured that the pup can no more hold his tongue than he can control himself." He skimmed his broad hands down the back of her shift, cupping her rounded backside in his palms. He loved the feel of her beneath his hands. It gave the demon a heady rush to touch her thus. He spread her gently beneath his palms, eliciting beautiful sounds from her pouty lips. The heat radiating from her core made him ache to be within her again. </p><p>She sighed gently under his ministrations. He was right. Inuyasha would tell her eventually, she just needed to have some patience. Smiling, she pulled away from the embrace to stare into fiery amber eyes. The heat could've melted her but she stood firm. With a sly smile she fully withdrew from her lover.</p><p>"Down, Boy." With a rapturous glance, the demon kneeled at his woman's feet. He lived to serve her and could already feel the blood race through his veins. He'd once foolishly believed that submission was for weak cowards that required coddling, but the demon had discovered that life under her heels filled him with an inexplicable strength. Piece by piece she had deconstructed his very essence, pushing past every barrier he had once erected. His aloofness folded under her acute guidance, with every session she'd wrought his submission from him; and he gave willingly, eagerly. </p><p>She'd sat on the edge of the bed, observing him with intense eyes. The caress of her gaze burned him. His eyes tracked the movement of her chest, watching the rise and fall of her breast as she regarded him coolly. The  paradigm shift between 'Mistress' and Kagome never failed to arouse his lust for her. His cock thickened as the silence stretched between them. Without a word, one leg extended to gently rest upon his bare cock. He couldn't contain the sounds that escaped him as toes gently probed the silken skin of his erection.</p><p>"Mistress," he exclaimed with a breathy gasp. The toes continued their exploration, running over the crown, pinching the skin lightly. Her giggles of amusement trickled over him. His hips stuttered in their position as he struggled to maintain his composure. He would move at her pace. He would rather perish than disobey his Mistress.  </p><p>Kagome watched the desperation manifest on the demon's usually unexpressive face. She never took for granted the trust he extended her in moments like these. It was world's apart from their first interactions, and she was immensely grateful. His journey from the cold man that labored under familial obligations to the man before her wasn't an easy one.</p><p>"This is the only way you're gonna come, Beastie. Then that cock of yours will be tucked away for the next few weeks. The only time you touch your cock is to clean yourself and piss. Understood?" She rubbed the arch of her foot along the ridge underside of the ruddy crown. She could feel pearls of his warm precum drip between the dips between her toes and down her heel. She watched his clawed fingers dig into the plush rug kept reverently at her bedside. </p><p>The implications of her words resonated deep within his groin. How merciless she had become. It set his soul ablaze. Cock twitching, he widened his stance. "Yes, Mistress," he replied reverently. The demon lifted his hips, slowly fucking into the tender skin of his woman's foot. The prostate massager nestled inside him rocked deep within him as he thrusted against her curved arch over and over. He was dripping. His seepage smoothed the glide against her skin. He buried his face amongst her silky shift as he humped. He felt like the dog she often dubbed him, curling against its master's skirts. </p><p>"You have three minutes, Sesshomaru. Make it quick." His thrusting grew more erratic as he chased his finish. </p><p>"Ah-h, Yes Mistress." Her cruelty shot needles of fire into the nerves along his skin. She was magnificent in her cruelty. He lifted his eyes from where they shielded against the velvet skin of her thighs. He locked eyes on her dark orbs. Burning like coals, her impassive gaze fell upon his feverish skin. She lay relaxed at the bed's edge posture open. Her penetrating stare looked straight into his depths as if he were a mildly humorous lab specimen. His need tightened the pull in his lower abdomen. No longer was he Sesshomaru, he was her dog, a slave to her wants and he fell upon her sword willingly. </p><p>"I'm losing my interest Sesshomaru. I trained you better than this. Perhaps it's time we re-work your discipline. 2 minutes." She watched the poor creature writhe at the end of her limb and decided to take some measure of pity on him. Pressing her foot down harder against his flushed cock, she used her heel to slowly crush the demon's hanging sack. He should've fallen over the edge by now. Maybe she was losing her touch.</p><p>"Oh, Mistress, thank you," he was boiling alive. Her heat consumed him. Her ruthlessness set his fangs on edge and ignited sparks behind his eyelids. He was closing in on the intense pleasure that had been stoked by his pitiless woman's callousness. </p><p>"One minute, Dog-chan." The adrenaline soaring through his veins amplified the  scrape of her polished toenails above his shaft. With a swift upwards motion, his cock was stretched until the tip of his cock barely kissed his navel. </p><p>Kagome grinded the demon's cock, mashing it against the heaving lower abdomen until she felt it pulse beneath her toes. Pearly white streams of cum painted over the gold nail lacquer, glinting like the silver padlock resting at the base of the shaking Inu's neck. She carded her hands gently through her lover's fringe, freeing the silvery strands stuck to the damp forehead. He was beautiful always, but Kagome had a soft spot for this particular version of the stoic demon. He was as much hers as she was his. </p><p>"My foot is dirty now, Dog-chan." Trembling hands lifted from their position in the carpet to gently encircle the soiled appendage. The evidence of his spend on his woman's foot brough forth stirrings of pleasure within his limp cock. </p><p>Kagome watched with lidded eyes as a broad tongue cleaned the glistening ropes that landed across the knuckles. Gentle laps around her toes caused the ache within her sex to throb. 'I know he smells me. I'm practically dripping,' the thought aroused her all the more. She could easily recall the sly tricks that tongue could perform, but Inuyasha was coming home soon and she was already behind. Mind made, she lovingly patted the demon's head before trying to retract her limb.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru wishes to clean you further, Mistress." His brother could wait. The scent of her need filled the air and he longed for her taste on his tongue. Her legs, which had spread during his task, mostly concealed the source of the potent aroma. A slight dampness evident at the crease of her thighs magnetized him.</p><p>"You forget yourself, Sesshomaru. I've got things to do, now let go. Hmph!" Those two were always trying to one up each other in something. She'd find it cute if the timing were more favorable. Kagome jerked her leg back before shuffling through the room, leaving them demon to follow from behind.</p><p>"Inuyasha's on the way back, 'Ru, and I haven't even started dinner!" She could hear the slaps of the demon's bare feet on the bathroom tile as he followed her into the bathroom. He hated that nickname, but she couldn't give into his whims anymore. Though she often guided their sexual activities, most of the time their goals aligned. They had given in to the lure of the sheets most of the day--week rather, and she was assuredly rank by now. Not that it would bother her possessive lover. He was getting hopped up on their pheromones while she was just stinky. Before she could tell him off once again, she felt his presence sealing her against the cool shower glass. </p><p>"You shame me, woman. This Sesshomaru has anticipated all your needs. Fret not, let this Sesshomaru care for you." Strong hands glided along the seams of the silken shift that dared to shield his woman's petite form. The flinty stare that levered upon his person over her shoulder eased as she grudgingly acquiesced. He was always caring for her in his own way, trying to ease her burdens whenever he could. She attributed it to his 'alpha' nature. The need to protect and provide. She couldn't find fault in most of his actions, which the demon loved.</p><p> </p><p>Fewer things brought more pleasure to his person than witnessing his woman lose herself to the carnal pleasures he inflicted upon her. He ushered her into the shower, allowing for the warm water to cascade over her figure. The steam billowed around the enclosed space leaving a humid miasma in the expansive bathroom. He bathed her slowly, letting the fragrant soaps sluice over the curves of her form. Down her front, over her breasts, between the valley of her thighs. She unfurled beautifully in his arms. Sesshomaru treated her stress and worry as a personal affront. It was one of his more endearing qualities, she decided. </p><p>He guided her to the built in seating area, kneeling before her once more. When designing their playroom, Sesshomaru had ensured the inclusion of a shower that allowed enough space for their more adventurous or messy scenes. His clawed fingers gently spread the lips of her soaked core until he could caress the source of her dampness. She blazed around his fingers. He would return everything she gave to him and more. He gripped one of her toned thighs, placing it over his shoulders so that he may access ger fully. With every twist of his fingers, her juices dripped below them, swirling with the overhead water as it flowed down the drain. </p><p>"May I taste you, Mistress?" She barely heard the demon's soft voice over the sound of water on tile. He was always so careful with her. It made her feel cherished. Delicate. The clench of her cunt around his fingers made the decision for her. Almost outside of herself, Kagome saw the hesitance evaporate from her body as she nodded. </p><p>Sesshomaru reveled on the soaked tile below. She was beautiful, little brothers notwithstanding, she was all his. It would be an honor to please her in such ways. Heat radiated from her sex as it yielded beneath the flat of his tongue. He lost himself in the smell of her, it was intoxicating. Her taste amplified by the steam that shrouded their bodies and intensified her scent. Her cries spurned the fire she continuously ignited under him. He could feel her cunt, petal soft, seize his tongue as he fucked deeper into her.</p><p>-</p><p>It's not that he hadn't ever expected to see his older brother have sex at some point. They shared the same house and the same partner on occasion, odds were pretty high. Inuyasha just hadn't expected to see it this close and with as much detail. From his vantage point around the corner, he could see the glint of Kagome's gold nails as they clawed for purchase in the familiar silver tresses buried between her thighs. The bastard had to know he could see them. He was probably loving this.</p><p>Inuyasha could admit it was a lovely sight, bastard demon brothers aside. If he hadn't been so fucked out, he'd be more envious. Instead, he watched with a detached sense of admiration-- not that he would ever admit it. Hey, what could he say, his brother had technique. The hanyou rounded the corner and approached the muggy glass. He could easily track the tremors that soared through the legs that entrapped his elder sibling.</p><p>"You seem surprised, hanyou." Only Sesshomaru could find a way to be a bastard with his face buried in pussy. The cries peaked suddenly and Kagome's foggy silhouette twitched suddenly as if electrocuted. Inuyasha had to wonder if this was the beginning of an unexplored kink. He filed the information away for later and searched the room for a towel. It was his turn now.</p><p>"Inuyasha! You're early? Sesshomaru, oh I can't believe you! You knew he was there the whole time! Apologize this instant." What a little sneak! She'd really have to think up a punishment for him now. </p><p>"Apologies, Mistress." He pressed the words into his woman's chest, enjoying the shudder of her skin against his lips. </p><p>"Apologize to Inuyasha." His smirk widened as he raised his head to meet the disgruntled eyes of his little brother. His little brother could stand to learn to please their woman more. It was his fault after all that their woman experienced such displeasure.  </p><p>"My apologies, little brother." Somehow the older demon made the concession sound like a dig. Regardless, Inuyasha was eager to see his wife after such a tiring week.</p><p>"I'm right on time, Kags. I'm sure a certain bastard dogs scrambled your brain or something." He approached the pair with a fluffy towel, wrapping the petite brunette in a snug embrace. Her familiar jasmine scent remained steady under the muskier stench of his brother followed by a bitter something he couldn't quite name. </p><p>He carried his captured prize across the compound until he reached their shared den. The drive back to civilization had tired him out more than he anticipated. Especially with Kouga giving him the cold shoulder halfway through the drive. The silence from the usually boisterous wolf had unsettled him more than Inuyasha cared to admit. All he wanted was to wrap around his mate in their den and crawl out when all this blew over. </p><p>She curled against him, allowing herself to be swaddled under the blankets and furs. Something was bothering him. "Wait-wait Inuyasha, are you feeling ok? Aren't you hungry?" Inuyasha was always hungry and the fact that he hadn't gone straight for the kitchen was worrying her. She had even picked up some 'ninja food' to cook when he got back. </p><p>'Shit,' he thought. Not as inconspicuous as he'd hoped. "Jeez maybe I should leave more often if the welcome party is as gracious as this," he grumbled. He buried his face behind into her hair to avoid facing her. How could he explain to his wife that his ex-girlfriend, his first love really, wanted to meet for coffee and 'talk'? Kagome had been there when the shit hit the fan and it was unfair to make her go through that again. </p><p>"I stopped on the way here. I'm just tired." He was lying again. Dammit. She couldn't know. She couldn't know until he was absolutely sure this he could make this go away. No need adding friction where none existed, right? The warmth of their den and feel of her heat lulled him into a light doze until he heard the sharp rap of knuckles on wood. Slightly discontented, the demon poked his head out from the tangle of fabrics to stare at his now dressed brother. Smells of spiced meat and vegetables wafted from the trays carried in his hands. The hanyou's stomach gave a slight rumble in response, causing two pairs of eyes, one amber, one coal to fall upon his reddening face. His blush deepened at his brother's raised brow. His brother's gaze was indicting, causing a slimy feeling to settle in his stomach. Sesshomaru was pretty good at that, making the hanyou feel three feet tall.  </p><p>Kagome took the trays with a tentative smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He graced her with a placid smile before clearing his face of any expression. The steaming food was placed before the couple with all the grace of a veteran server. He dropped a kiss atop her head before retreating through the doorway. His retreating figure paused, turning back to regard the pair.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru would rest now, little brother. You have missed much of Rin's happenings this week, and she will be keen to apprise you." The cool fixed stare pinned him in place; like a butterfly in a frame. Accusingly. He felt exposed. Sesshomaru could flay him with the briefest of glances, no words necessary. He was natural. Inuyasha could only nod along, anxious for his brother's departure. </p><p>"This Sesshomaru would caution against deceptive tales and fantastical happenings, Inuyasha." </p><p>Inuyasha stared after his brother's back long after it disappeared. "Inuyasha the food's getting cold!." He returned Kagome's concerned frown with a shaky smile, keeping his gaze on the tray in her outstretched grasp. No reason to worry, Sesshomaru didn't know anything. And even if he did he wouldn't tell Kagome. It was fine. He's fine. They're fine!</p><p>He's fucking fantastic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sesshomaru is a beautiful sub, I think. And he knows some things, maybe. Shoutout to Rin, I love her, but I have zero idea how much she'll be in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashback chapter. It's short and rough, but I wanted to put it up anyway. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining, darkening the roads to a sullen grey and obscuring the glass of the windshield under sheer rivulets. It was fitting, he thought, the rain pelting down on their little car. Almost punishing their 'new opportunity', as his mom had taken to calling it. More of a tactical retreat than anything. He was pulled from his sullen thoughts by the soft tones of his mother humming softly as she sat behind the steering wheel. He couldn't fathom why she so seemed so upbeat. They'd been driven away from their family home like thieves in the night, having to scramble to gather their things before his father's family evicted them. Fucking vultures. As the thoughts resurfaced he could no longer contain his ire. </p><p>"It's not fucking fair." She sighed softly eyes briefly leaving the road as she glanced at him. Her chestnut hair fluttered about her face as she shook her head lightly as if shaking off his ill-tempered manner. She was a slight woman, petite in a way that drew eyes toward her despite her stature. Her pale skin seemed to absorb the grayness of the sky, illuminating her skin with an ashen pallor, aging her more than her years would suggest. Time had not been kind to them, pursued as they were, and Izayoi regretted the strain put upon her only son. </p><p>Her relationship with Toga had been a chance encounter. Astronomical in their odds. Their love burned hotter than the sun; sharpened by its clandestine nature; a union that ultimately culminated in the birth of their child, Inuyasha. Destined. They had been so lucky to have met and fell in love, only to be stricken with devastation scant years later with Toga's unfortunate and sudden death. Inuyasha had been young. Too young to fully grasp the concept of death. Or why his father had left, why he wasn't coming back to live with them. She grieved hard but she had a child to feed, to clothe, to love with all the love Toga had left her with. </p><p>They both learned to operate around the gaping hole Toga left when three became two. Now here they were again. Persecuted once more by the Taisho clan, headed by Taisho patriarch. They had been chased from their home in a desperate bid of cruelty. The home that had borne witness to both her most triumphant and most sorrowful moments snatched from beneath them.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry this is happening to us. Why don't you think of it this way, the city should be loads more fun than the boring old countryside, right? More things to see and more people to get to know, hmm?"</p><p>"But I liked the people I already knew! I don't want to go to a new school," he grumbled. Thoughts of the life he once knew flashed behind his eyelids. He was 14 years and a few semesters late to make friends in a new city. Leaving the few friends he'd made had been hard. Making new friends wasn't easy for him, being a hanyou didn’t help either. </p><p>He was too much of a demon for humans and not enough of a demon for demons. His extended family included. He knew the real reason they'd been booted from the house his father built. He didn't want to bring it up in front of his mom, not wanting to hurt her more with his admission. His dad's family hated him. Hated him for stinking up their snooty 'pure' demon bloodline simply by existing. The Taisho clan had no need for half-blood demons staking their claim on the family's inheritance.</p><p>Izayoi let the silence fill the car's cabin as they meandered along the twisted highway, offering no platitudes to her son. She wouldn’t insult him by feigning ignorance to their situation, she could only hope that in time Inuyasha would come to appreciate the distance she put between them and his extended family. No matter how wealthy the Taisho family were, or what they wanted to take from her, she would not subjugate her son to the poison that permeated that clan. The Taisho's grip ended with her husband, and look where that had gotten them. She had always tried her best to make up for the lack of a father in Inuyasha's life, but how could she possibly stand in for someone as great as Toga? She'd exalted her baby boy's differences. Inuyasha's unique qualities made him  kind and sensitive; the complete opposite of his lineage and she wanted him that way as long as this world allowed. Maybe this new city would be the jump start they needed. She was sure of it. </p><p>-</p><p>He could hear the ticks of the clock in the background. They were staring at him, at the fluffy white ears that flattened against his skull. </p><p>“Inuyasha you’ll be in the seat in the back. Next to Kikyo. Kikyo raise your hand please so Inuyasha can find you, thank you.” The teacher, dismissed him before turning back to the board to introduce the lesson for the day. Inuyasha didn't know what to think about his new teacher, Myoga. He was a small demon with dark brown skin and beady black eyes. He seemed nice enough, if a little subdued.</p><p>Eyes trailed him as he zeroed in on the small hand that floated reluctantly in the air. The girl was small, smaller than you’d expect of your average 15 year old, with a disaffected air typical of most teens. Purple nails flashed at him from the fist that propped her chin atop the desk. She was cuter than any girl he had ever met back home, and her eyes pierced him where he stood awkwardly hovering at his new seat. Inuyasha could feel the squirm of nerves twist in his stomach as she inspected him closer. When she finaly spoke, her voice did nothing to ease the tension that seized his muscles. </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” She smiled at him politely before tuning back in to the lesson Myoga was currently going over. Inuyasha glanced at her surreptitiously over the course of the hour, trying to get a closer look at her. Her face was blank, looking through the lesson board rather than at the information on it. Shiny silver bangles that clinked whenever she moved covered both wrists. She wore dark purple kohl around her eyes. She was gorgeous. It made him nervous to be so close. Her eyes darted to his, making him twitch in his seat as he tried to avoid her gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her lips twitching.</p><p>"Take a picture why don't ya?" He could  immediately feel the heat crawling across his cheeks. Inuyasha sat ramrod straight at his desk as he tried to focus on the lesson. Parabolas. Ok, got it. Parabolas, arches, cool no problem. </p><p>"Where are you from?" She was looking at him again, full on, with a devilish smirk. She was trouble, he could tell, but Inuyasha had never been one to back down. And when trouble came knocking he was always the first to answer. </p><p>"A small village in the eastern lands." He kept his voice down, trying to avoid catching Myoga's attention. It wouldn't go over well to get on the teacher's bad side when he had just gotten there. Kikyo seemed unaffected by the monotonous tone that droned on, turning in her seat to stare back at him full on. Her bangs had been cut into a  choppy hectic style. The pieces stuck in all directions, spiky and harsh against the softness of her pale skin. Hair swished around her face as she regarded him, tilting her head to look him up and down.</p><p>"So you're a little bit country?." A smile dimpled her cheeks and he could feel himself mirroring the action. She was making fun of him, wasn't she? He huffed a little bit, turning back to face the front. Great, his first interaction in this new place. He should just let it go, fly under the radar and live in the social shadows forever. Right, fine, nice. He- He- He couldn't drop it.</p><p>"And you're a little bit Rock 'n' Roll?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. They immediately darted to her face, watching for any reaction. Her shark-like smile widened as she finally turned away from him. She picked up the pencil that lay idly on her desk, twirling it between her long, slender fingers. </p><p>"Yeah, something like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I mentioned a posting schedule but I'm a liar. I'll try to update within 3 weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, hello Ms. March, what do we have here, hmm? Quite the lovely figure, but the freckles take away from the womanly beauty of the face," Miroku tilted the magazine to get a better view of this month's covergirl. Examining her curves with an expert licentious eye. "Kinda skinny too, hehe." </p><p>The sound of a throat clearing startled him out of his lecherous perusal. The bruette gingerly lowered the magazine to peer over its edge. Were his eyes decieving him? No, there stood a beautiful woman looking at him bemusedly over the wooden desk. He stood quickly, upending his chair, sending it crashing to the floor behind him. He chuckled awkwardly before turning back to the sensual beauty before him. </p><p>"Haha, so sorry about that, miss. There was some dust between the pages, you see, and I was just trying to tidy the office!" Miroku could feel the hairs o his neck stand as the mystery woman watched him silently. "I'm Miroku, how may I help you?" He smoothed the hairs of his ponytail fussily before offering his hand to her.</p><p>"Kikyo, charmed." Hmm, something about that name sounded very familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 'Probably nothing,' he decided. "I'm here to see Inuyasha." The woman before him steadied her stance as if bracing for a fight. She had a determined look on her face as she stared him down. Daring him to refuse</p><p>"Um, do you have an appointment?" He was stepping in something, he just knew it. This felt like dangerous territory.</p><p>"Yes, he's expecting me." He doubted that. He was the man's apprentice, he knew about every appointment, every business lunch, every tantrum thrown by a indecisive shareholder, he was a witness to most of them! Miroku weighed his options briefly as the woman's look turned expectant. Somewhat cowed, Miroku acquiesced before leading her into the fabrication area of the warehouse. Never let it be said that Miroku Mushin didn't know how to pick his battles.</p><p>As the pair entered the warm workspace, he could see the silver haired demon at the circular saw, fastidiously cutting beams of wood into differing sizes. Neon orange plugs flashed underneath glistening fur, indicating the presence of demon-grade earplugs.  While Miroku contemplated the best way to interrupt the hanyou, the woman stepped around him and in front of the rig. Inuyasha finished the cuts on the wood, reaching down to shut the machine off before grasping another. His eyes caught on the woman's form, causing him to freeze in shock. His amber eyes widened as his brain seemed to register the interloper.</p><p>"Uh," Inuyasha had to be dreaming. Maybe he didn't wake up this morning and he was still in bed. That had to be it. There was no other explanation for seeing Kikyo standing in his workshop. Great, so he just needed to find a way to wake up. 'Wake up, idiot! Wake up!!' He blinked a few times hoping the image would change into his bedroom ceiling, but no such luck. Kikyo was there. Standing in his workshop, looking at him bemusedly in a way that was so her. </p><p>"Uh," his brain short-circuited. What should he say? What could he say? It was easier when she only existed as a figment of the most secret parts of his brain. A part that he buried deep and had promised not to touch. He could ignore that part of his past when it only existed in snatches of lost time or in an email he could (not) forget about. This was different. She was infiltrating his private space. The company that he had worked so hard to get where it was. </p><p>"Long time no see, Puppy." He could see Miroku's eyebrows raise dramatically under the fall of his bangs as he mouthed the moniker quizzically. This broke him of his reverie as he shooed his nosy apprentice away. He didn't need any witnesses to the undoubtedly embarrassing moment that was sure to unfold. Miroku sent him a sly lecherous look before dutifully retreating back to the upstairs office.</p><p>"Uhhh, yeah. H-how are you?" The hanyou struggled to keep his voice even despite the sudden dryness of his throat. Her style had changed from the party girl he once knew but… she still looked great. </p><p>"Better." And she looked it. She had been acting erratically the few weeks before the end. The last time he had seen her, her skin had been a sickly translucent shade that exposed the angry blue veins the lied beneath. . Her forearms had been riddled with needle marks and angry red scabs.  Kikyo had been a shell of her former self.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that," he swallowed harshly, still at a loss for words. "Not to be rude or anything, but what can I do for you?" He knew why she was here. He could delude him self no longer. What were the chances she wanted to build a house?</p><p>"I wanted to see you. I missed you." Underneath her calm façade, he could see the nervousness in her brown eyes. "I tried to message you, I-I didn't know if you got it." The chasm that erupted between them years ago yawned and trembled. "Could we, have a sit down maybe? There's a lot I'd like to say to you."</p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p>-</p><p>Somehow they ended up the Mom-and-Pop café around the corner from his workshop. It was homey inside, filled with the smell of cinnamon and the shelves that lined the walls overflowed with books. The bustle of the people inside always tended to soothe Inuyasha whenever he came in to get some peace away from the office. The usually calming atmosphere wasn’t helping the flood of nerves that he was currently wading. The Kikyo that haunted his memories vanished, replacing her with the flesh-and-blood woman before him. And she was a woman now, of that he had no doubt. Her frame, which had always been on the thin side, worsened by the drug abuse, was filled out now. She looked strong and her skin glowed with a healthy flush, highlighting the freckles that speckled the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>Crammed into the rickety corner table that wobbled, Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked away, wondering if he should say something. They had been sat for a few minutes in silence. The only sound penetrating their bubble was the burbles of boiling teas or the hiss of the espresso machine as customers went about their everyday lives. He was just about to open his mouth to say something —anything when Kikyo's phone rang. Inuyasha politely avoided listening to the other voice that echoed with a tinny timber. The conversation ended shortly with Kikyo returning the phone to the purse that hung behind her chair and turned to face the entrance as the bell rang over the door.</p><p>In walked a stern faced woman. She was stout in stature, dressed in a trim pink blazer and tailored trousers. Her neat black hair was pulled back into a single ponytail secured with ribbon and she walked around the cramped café with ease. She approached the table with an authoritative air, peering down her nose at him. Inuyasha could feel his indignance rising before the woman stepped aside. Behind her stood a small silver haired child. Large silver bangs fell away from the child's eyes as they flicked to Kikyo, who smiled softly, before returning to the floor. In her hands she held a delicate looking compact mirror that she rhythmically clicked open and shut with tiny fingers. </p><p>Dumbfounded, Inuyasha turned back to his former lover, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with the unnamed woman. With a sharp nod, the pink woman turned about face and marched back through the café doors. Kikyo hummed softly, scooping the child up and into her lap with practiced ease. The child sank into Kikyo's embrace, the clicking of the compact punctuating each fluid movement.  </p><p>"Inuyasha meet Kanna, my daughter." He could see the smirk on her lips and the mirth dancing in her brown eyes. She had the upper hand on him. "You remember Kaede, right? Haha, she's all grown up now. She's so serious, pfft!" The child wrinkled her face in vague distaste as the body beneath her began to shake with the force of Kikyo's chuckles. </p><p>Inuyasha stared at them, categorizing the differences between mother and daughter. She had Kikyos nose, small with a bit of a lift at the tip. She didn’t have any freckles, but Inuyasha was sure the weren't far behind. Kanna was hanyou, but unlike himself, she looked completely ordinary. Other than the fact she was dressed in an all white traditional kimono she looked like any other 5 year old. His perusal was broken by the sound of Kikyo's voice once again.</p><p>"Sorry for having you here for so long. You looked pretty busy back there." The nervousness was back. It was strange, he thought, he remember her always being so headstrong, fierce. She'd changed sure, but hadn't they all?</p><p>"Kikyo, why now? What happened to you? After you left, the last time?" </p><p>"That last time at our apartment… the memories are a little," She made a seesaw gesture with her hand, purple polish glinting underneath the café's fluorescent lighting. "I had been up for three-- almost four days I think-- but I remember your face. Clear as day. You had this look on your face like you didn't know me. You couldn't see me anymore. That hurt. You had always been the one to see me, the real me. Underneath all the bullshit, I was just Kikyo with you and you couldn't see me anymore. How could I face you like that? Knowing what I did-?" She gave a watery chuckle before looking down at the child in her lap. Wiping the mist in her eyes before it could well.</p><p>He remembered that day. He couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried to. He watched the love of his life deteriorate in front of his eyes in that apartment. He'd felt helpless. He reached for her hand closest to him, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles in a comforting gesture.   </p><p>"So when Naraku wanted us to go away, I didn't fight it. It was easier to run away and let someone else make the decisions for me than to deal with everything. But that didn't really work as you can see. I may have been a few months pregnant with Kanna by then. I had lost so much weight from- from the  you know--" Kikyo's irises flicked to the corner above his head, eyes avoiding his gaze. "I didn't find out about her until the end nearly. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I never stopped using-- not really. I tried to quit a few times, but coming down was worse." Inuyasha worried that this particular conversation wasn't the best for children, but Kanna seemed entranced with the compact in her hands, never once ceasing from clicking it open and shut. </p><p>"She came early and way too fast. We had just gotten to the hospital in time. I was terrified. And I looked at her-- and she was so small, y'know? How could someone as fucked as I am make such a beautiful thing? I didn't know what I was gonna do. What did I know about having a kid? That month I spent with her in the care unit was the longest I had been sober in a long time. I couldn't be a good mom to her. I didn't want to bring her into all my crazy. So I asked Kaede to take care of her until I could do it myself." By this point, Kikyo's free hand began to card gently through Kanna's silvery bangs. Motherhood suited her, he decided. </p><p>"And Naraku?" At the mention of the name the hand beneath his palm twitched and a deep furrow marred the brunette's face.</p><p>"He's gone." The stormy look on her face made him decide to drop the subject. Though he couldn't stop his imagination from taking him to darker places. He hoped the bastard was dead. "How about you though? I've just been talking about myself this entire time. Catch me up."</p><p>It was easy to fall back into the teasing playfulness that came to them naturally. They lost track of time between memories of the past and details of the future. So captivated by the intoxicating magnetism between them, Inuyasha didn’t notice the increasingly sharp aura behind him until Kikyo fell silent, staring at something behind his head. Inuyasha slowly peered over his shoulder to see what caught the brunette's attention, instantly wishing the ground would open beneath him. His eyes never wavered from the pull of familiar amber irises.</p><p>"Little brother." Sesshomaru uttered in stilted greeting, eyes bright. Almost burning</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kikyo's back! And with a daughter? I'm really excited to incorporate more of the series' characters within my own story and figure out how to make their specific personalities fit my vision. I'm really happy with the way Kanna is turning out and I plan on fleshing out her character more later in the story. </p><p>Housekeeping details: Kaede and Kikyo are adopted sisters, making them around the same age.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so fun to write. This chapter took exactly as long as it needed to come out (which was a hella long time) so hopefully its good and follows the previous chapters smoothly. I've also thrown in some easter eggs in the character dialog that hint towards their connections with each other ;))))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had it been physically possible to set someone ablaze using unparalleled fury, Inuyasha would have been ash in his seat. Sesshomaru's eyes were turning an electric orange as crimson bled into golden irises, and the demonic markings on his face spread. The hair on Inuyasha’s nape stood on end as he fought the urge to bare his neck; instincts begging him to soothe the enraged alpha in front of him.</p><p>“Sess- ,”</p><p>“Silence.” The demon’s voice barely rose above a whisper, but sounded deafening in the small café as everyone around them quieted as the haze of demonic aura thickened significantly. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but before he could speak the shrill voice of a child sliced through the quiet atmosphere. The tension in the café lightened considerably as the two demons turned to acknowledge the brave interloper. </p><p>“Poppy! Mr. Jakken won’t let me have a muffin!” A small raven-haired child was marching across the shop, trailed by a harried looking frog demon. The tenacious tyke collided into the side of Sesshomaru’s coal colored suit before moving around the long legs to stare up at him imploringly. Sesshomaru’s impassioned gaze softened minutely as he bowed to face the child pulling impatiently on the cloth of his pants.</p><p>The café's patrons gaped openly as the demon arranged the human child into a careful embrace with practiced ease, heedless of the wrinkles sinking into the undoubtedly expensive fabric of his garments. </p><p>Both men conversed in low tones to the child whose head bobbed enthusiastically with the flow of the conversation. The child looked around the café before exclaiming loudly upon catching sight of the seated pair. She wiggled free and bounded up to the table where the young woman sat with the child on her lap.</p><p>Rin openly stared at the silver haired girl in the beautiful white Kimono. She looked like the angels her teacher had shown her class last Christmas! Rin wondered where her wings and halo thingy went. Not only was she a heavenly angel shrouded in white, but she was also a pretty girl! Mr. Miroku had shown her what to do when you see a pretty girl. Fate had led her to this moment. She would make Mr. Miroku proud! She squared her shoulders, tongue poking through the side of her mouth in determination,  before bowing deeply and extending her right hand, left tucked behind her back.</p><p>With overly exaggerated flourish, she uttered,  “Pretty angel  girl, my name is Rin. Will you honor me with your hand and have my babies?” Rin rose from her bow feeling exceptionally proud of herself.  Poppy’s face had gone all funny, but she was sure she had said it right. She and Mr. Miroku practiced every time Poppy took her to work. ‘Weird’, she thought before turning back to the pretty angel girl in front of her.</p><p>Inuyasha could feel his eyes tear from how wide Rin's exclamation had opened them. For all the things he had expected of this meeting with Kikyo, this scenario had been the furthest from his mind. Kagome would never believe him, hell he was standing there and still could hardly believe it! Rin proposing her love a la Miroku was as hilarious as it sounded, but he dared not laugh. </p><p>Rin's appearance had calmed Sesshomaru only for a moment it seemed; laughing in his face about his daughter’s choice of ‘partner’ may push him over the edge.  Kikyo did not seem to  share his same reservations as she giggled fervently behind a dainty hand. A pale flush warmed Kanna’s ears (the most emotion she had shown the entire time in the shop). The spectacle had only caused the compact's rhythm within chubby fingers to falter slightly. The silver-haired child’s gaze remained in her lap but Inuyasha watched as she timidly lifted one hand to lightly clasp Rin’s outstretched appendage, giving the conjoined palms a light dip. He heard Kikyo's slight inhale as she also watched the children’s exchange. </p><p>Rin's grin widened further  as she stroked the palm within both hands, giving it a loud smacking kiss before releasing it and bounding back to her father’s side. “Poppy! Poppy! Did you see? Did you, did you?! We need cake! Teacher says there’s always cake at weddings.” Rin looked around her father’s legs to the dessert display within the shops interior. “Poppy, I don’t see any cake. Can we get pretty angel girl a muffin?” Ron’s eyes widened dramatically as her face formed a beseeching pout. The one where Poppy usually gave in.</p><p>Sesshomaru cleared his throat softly, avoiding his charge’s pleading gaze. “Perhaps this one should ask the whelps’s mother if that is acceptable.” Without skipping a beat, Rin whipped around to face the brunette, who mirthfully acquiesced. Rin shot off to find Jakken, who was watching the proceedings uneasily from a shadowed corner. Sometime later, Rin and Jakken approached the table carrying three lemon-blueberry muffins. Rin, in an uncharacteristically shy manor approached the table, depositing her muffins and hoisting herself up (quite rudely in fact) on her stunned uncle’s lap. </p><p>Sesshomaru did not sigh. Despite earlier anomalies, public displays of emotion were beneath his position as head of the Taisho clan. So no, he did not sigh. He may have exhaled slightly more forcefully through his nostrils than usual but he did not sigh, and sat in the remaining chair between his foolish brother and the diseased woman, with which he had been having a furtive outing. As Rin’s chatter filled the space around them, Sesshomaru observed his little brother, who persistently avoided his gaze. He set his sights back to his chattering charge, who was currently bombarding the silent child dressed in white.</p><p>“Rin,” the one-sided conversation dropped immediately as his charge looked at him indignantly for interrupting her next sentence. “This one has yet to introduce the betrothed.” Rin’s eyes went round as her mouth dropped into a soundless ‘o’. </p><p>“Pretty Angel Girl,” she began before her fathers soft murmur of ‘the whelp's name, Rin, please’; Rin opened her mouth to speak once again, only realizing that she didn’t actually know Pretty Angel Girl’s name. Huh. From what she could tell Pretty Angel Girl didn’t talk much, which was fine with Rin cause Mr. Jakken said she talked a whole lot anyway. But Pretty Angel Girl’s name had to be less of a mouthful than Pretty Angel Girl. Probably. In the prettiest quietest-est voice she had ever heard Pretty Angel Girl spoke.</p><p>“Kanna.” Pretty Angel Girl had an even prettier name Rin declared with a decisive nod. Now that introductions were out of the way, it was now time to plan the wedding. Rin wondered what kind of flowers Kanna-chan liked and if her pet dragon could carry the rings. Before Rin could catch a second wind, Sesshomaru rose from his seated position.</p><p>"Whenever this clandestine liaison finishes, the notes from the client meeting will be waiting in this one's email. Your absence was not unnoticed by our client, little brother. Come along Rin." Sesshomaru's tone brokered no argument as he strode away from the table, his steady footsteps drowned out by the scurry of Rin's smaller legs. Inuyasha watched as the duo - now joined by the silent Jakken- exited the café. </p><p>The awkwardness that Rin had disrupted resettled around the table with her retreat as Inuyasha remembered the reason he was at the shop in the first place. </p><p>"Oh! Oh! I gotta- just give me a minute. I'll b-be right back!" Inuyasha maneuvered around the crowded shop as fast as he could without knocking anything (or one) over. Sesshomaru's inkyy black wraith was idling in front but the demon in question remained unseen. He pivoted back towards the  entrance when trails of smoke drifted from the alley  further along the café's street catching his eye. <br/>Sesshomaru was taking unhurried drags from a flimsy cigarette while scrolling idly on his phone. Gold eyes met briefly before flicking back to the phone's screen dismissively.</p><p>Inuyasha huffed a bit as he approached his brother warily. He plucked the cigarette from slender fingers with little resistance only for it to be replaced by another soon after. Sesshomaru wasn’t looking at him, but he also didn’t rip the cig-stealing arm out of its socket. Good sign. Probably. </p><p>"Sorry about earlier, I meant to be there. Really-" The sigh that followed drummed up from the soles of his feet twining around his organs and exiting through his nose, leaving him as hollow as he felt. Despite the hot air and fumes he had been pumping lately, he felt extra cold.</p><p>"I'm out of favors I know, just-just don't tell Kagome. Not yet. I'll tell her soon I swear." </p><p>"I will not lie to our woman, Inuyasha." He watched his brother ash the cigarette derisively before stowing his phone in the suit's jacket. "Neither will I allow this one. Do not expect the woman home this weekend. You have until the end of next week to order your affairs." </p><p>Inuyasha remained in the alley until the black wraith pulled away from the curb and into traffic. He watched the car grow smaller and smaller until he could barely recognize the black speck before returning to the café. </p><p> Kikyo was waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Children are funny random weirdos so that is a really fun perspective to write from. I do see some more Rin and Kanna interactions in the future because it's really fun to write and I like the levity their characters bring. Next chapters make me excited because it's basically sex and romance and I love both of those equally. </p><p>Thinking of starting the prequel companion piece to this. That story will focus on origins and give deeper meaning to character relationships/interactions in this story. It will include how Kags met the Taishos, and Naraku and Kikyo etc etc (im psyched about that:)))). Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot is moving along nicely. I loved this chapter, I wrote it pretty quickly so hopefully it reads well. The story is moving and were getting more plot! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This one is meant to be relaxing. As one does on vacation." His voice drifted to her from behind, curtailing her introspective fugue. She had been watching flurries of snow dance. Their form shimmering as they sank sluggishly below the balcony's vantage point. Kagome blinked to free her lashes of the frost they had collected. </p><p>She turned to face Sesshomaru's solemn expression. This vacation was meant to be a temporary escape from their life (and it's associated problems). And here she stood staring at snow and thinking herself into circles. He had only left to explore the grounds and pay respects to former clients. Sesshomaru had hoped that Kagome would have taken the time to visit the spa, perhaps get a relaxing massage. Instead, his woman had brooded alone in the cold. Unagreeable to say the least. </p><p>He surveilled the horizon. Objectively Sesshomaru could see the appeal of the vast mountains that bordered the resort. Turning golden eyes back to the tense brunette before him, Sesshomaru stared into her veiled brown eyes enduringly. Kagome's gaze was as always determinedly fierce. This trip was an occasion for them to get closer. Sesshomaru would not tolerate their excursion to be in vain. </p><p>"Come." He beckoned her away from the chilly exterior. The demon removed the coat that shielded his woman's form from view. The spa's shift draped elegantly over Kagome's pleasing form. He moved them both to the table positioned beside a  roaring fire. The lights inside were dim. Flaming spectres pranced along the crevices of their suite. "This Sesshomaru was anticipating this for a later occasion. Best laid plans it would seem."</p><p>He steadied her before the hearth, urging her to still as she stood before him. Sesshomaru let his hands glide along her exposed shoulders. He stroked the pads of his fingers against her sternum firmly. A singular claw trailed to the curve of her mound. The fall of rustling fabric joined the crackling wood as the only sounds between them. </p><p>Kagome shuddered as her thin shift slinked to her feet. Golden eyes lavished in the view presented. He allowed himself scant moments to touch before turning away. Decision made. Sesshomaru walked briskly to the cupboard in the suite's attached room. Grabbing his mechanized prize, he faced his woman's quizzical stare.</p><p>"What is that?"  He silently attached the machine to a discrete anchor beneath the furs that covered the wooden floor. Sesshomaru took a tentative hand within his and guided his woman astride the prepped machine. The machine had been an impulse purchase, loathe as he was to admit it. Such apparatuses were put to better use with his mistress. The brunette gasped softly as a squat silicone shaft settled just below her G-spot. He stroked over her hips and the curve of her thighs.</p><p>Sesshomaru assured that the device cradled her form comfortably. His woman's clit reddened as it pressed against waved ridges at the base of the projection. Kagome's hips rocked unconsciously as she settled her weight along her shins. He made quick work of the buckles that were affixed to the machine's side. Leather straps buckled around her quivering thighs, securing his woman to the device.</p><p>Silver plaited hair swung idly as he walked behind his woman. She was squirming with excitement. Lust had sated her curiosity but Sesshomaru recognized embers of impatience remaining. He secured his woman's wrists with thick silk ribbon that he looped to a ring on the apparatus's tail. The oxblood ribbon contrasted complimentarily against skin and leather. The result of the bind left her reclined and fully exposed to his seizing scrutiny. </p><p>"Sess.."</p><p>He retreated to the table, admiring her once more. Her deep brown hair fell behind her in waves, suspended by the angle of her head. The machine was within perfect sights of the table, which held snifter, decanter, and Sesshomaru's computer. He settled a chair to the table calmly, but his skin felt electric. He withdrew a slim remote from the folds of his yukata. Their eyes met as he caressed the buttons.</p><p>"As this one can not seem to relax of her own will, force must be used. Enjoy yourself for the time being." With a flipped switch, the device came alive with a quiet but severe hum. He filled the glass with the rich brown whiskey.  </p><p>"Sesshomaru!" Moisture wetted the seat that held his woman's form. The demon could imagine the pressure exacted by the silicone phallus on stimulated nerves. He answered queries on his computer half heartedly. Nothing within his email would ever compare to the sight before him. The woman was trembling slightly. The effort of keeping upright paired with the vibrations rocking her core caused her to shake. No longer were his woman's thoughts on anything outside this room. </p><p>The spirits tingled along his tongue, soothing the faint itch brought about from the descent of his fangs. Hairline fractures appeared in the crystal within his hands as his woman peaked. He clicked the remote twice. Low cries fell from bitten lips as the machine's vibrations increased. </p><p>Sesshomaru watched the unrestrained movement's of his woman's hips. She rode wildly into her second and third orgasm. The demon dropped all pretense of working, shifting the computer aside. She commanded his full attention, which he fervently yielded. He loosened the belt of his yukata baring chest to her. His silver chain jingled softly as he reclined into the hold of the chair. Kagome's beseeching eyes met his as she grunted jerkily from another orgasm. </p><p>"Sesshomaru, please," she gasped as her body fell into wracking shudders. The glow from the fire's light illuminated the thin veneer of perspiration on heaving skin. With two clicks he returned the appliance's original intensity. Kagome coasted along silently for many moments. She took the brief reprieve to recuperate in blissed silence.</p><p>Lowered keens pierced the stillness. The unrelenting demon watched her sag as she let  the machine bring her over strongly with a feeble squirm. Rising from his seat, Sesshomaru watched rapturously as chocolate irises glazed over. Pert nipples tempted his unoccupied hand but the thought quickly dashed away. The smell of her heat saturated the space around them. The scent clouded his thoughts. His swollen cock throbbed faintly. </p><p>Demon hearing could just pick up the clench of his woman's cunt. The action made discernable by copious wetness that flowed from between bound legs upon the ushering of the last orgasm. Switching the machine off, Sesshomaru released the previously secured limbs.</p><p>"This one amazes." He said reverently. Sesshomaru carried Kagome's unresisting form and laid the shivering heap on their bed. He shrugged and folded the remainder of his clothing before mounting the bed. Kagome fell pliably into the cradle of his legs. Sweat-slicked bangs stuck to the skin besides his cock as she nuzzled his damp skin. </p><p>"Open. Don't suck." The tip of her nose chilled him where it pressed against his crotch as soft lips engulfed him slowly but steadily. Strong thighs cradled her head as she laid there for him. "Hold there." Brown lashes fluttered shut as his woman drifted. Her tongue cradled him, and he could feel the muscle undulate as she held the weight of him there.  </p><p>Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to slip closed. Resting against numerous pillows, the demon floated in contentment. Bone deep relaxation deepened his breathing as he basked in the feeling. Kagome's warmth around him liquified his bones, driving away coherent thought. Sesshomaru stroked her silken strands drawing his nails lightly down his woman's scalp. The gentle movements spurred delicious shivers to cascade down the brunette's spine. They idled like this for many moments. </p><p>He made a mental note to stoke the fire as he gently drew his woman's head from its perch. His cock had flagged somewhat as it dropped from swollen lips with an obscene slick sound. Brunette eyes remained glazed as they gazed up at him. The tension slowly ratcheted as brunette locks were wound around his fist. </p><p>The demon used his unoccupied hand to feed his cock between slackened lips. Without wasting a moment Sesshomaru started to fuck deep into his woman's throat. She opened beautifully around him. The heat within her scalded as she constricted around him. He was being devoured. Gorged upon by this intoxicating woman. To her credit, Kagome took the forceful thrusts with relative ease. Sesshomaru focused on the gurgling sounds and the clutch of her as she repressed her gag reflex. Warm saliva and precum dribbled down his cock and onto his pelvis. </p><p>Clumped lashes brushed against his leg as teary eyes met his. Sesshomaru's sack constricted almost painfully as light blinded his vision. The demon's hips jerked as his cock spurted his considerable load down his woman's throat.</p><p>With an inaudible sigh he withdrew and arranged them more comfortably on the bed. She rested within his arms, eyes closed with reddened lips stretched into a wanton smile. Sesshomaru cherished these moments most. Rarely was his woman so unguarded. He selfishly took his fill of her. Soft peals of rasped giggles interrupted his scrutiny. The demon smirked slightly.</p><p>"Rest, you imp."</p><p>--</p><p>Bliss. Warm bliss. She had awoken from her nap fucked out and sore. After forcing water down her throat, Sesshomaru had urged her into the suite's onsen style bathroom. He sat behind her now, contentedly stroking the exposed skin that protruded from the steaming water. A retractable wall provided a breathtaking view of the mountains. Every inch of their skin pressed together seamlessly. Bliss.  </p><p>"Sesshomaru…" His name tumbled past her lips in a sweeping exhale before she could stop it. He hummed gently, nosing along her nape. Her hesitation prompted the demon to grip her slightly urging  the brunette to turn in his arms, but she resisted. She  couldn't face him yet. She had to say this before she lost her nerve.</p><p>"Sesshomaru, I-I've been thinking. More than thinking really. This is something we've spoken of before, you and I and Inuyasha and I. And I totally understand if you're not ready we can table the discussion for now. I know you work a lot and have Rin to think of. But I think now is a good time. Things at work are evening out an-"</p><p>"Kagome, what is the issue?" His voice was smooth but it was edged faintly with concern. Kagome didn't want to ruin the night after such a pleasant evening but… God he had been so patient with her this entire time. Perhaps she should've waited until they got back. </p><p>"I'mreadytohaveababy." She held her breath. She couldn't look at him. She felt more exposed in this onsen than she had felt all vacation. They weren't ready. She hadn't  told Inuyasha yet. She wanted to wait for the right moment to tell them both, together, but Inuyasha was busy with his work and Sesshomaru surprised her with the trip before she could and what would they tell Rin and and…  </p><p>"Slowly, Kagome." She was sure he heard her just fine. She breathed deeply, willing her erratic pulse to even. </p><p>"I reached the end of my compact. M-my birth control wheel thing. About a week ago. And I haven't refilled them" There was silence. Sesshomaru's intelligence far outpaced anyone she knew. Kagome was certain he understood what she couldn't bring herself to say. </p><p>'Say something,' she thought pleadingly.</p><p>"Is that so. Are you certain?" His tone was low and devoid of any discernable emotion. Like he was discussing the weather or a banal dull piece of news. She should've waited. They had been having such a nice time. She thought-hoped that Sesshomaru would have been more [feeling].</p><p>"Yes," she answered dully. Her eyes stung. The warm water felt icy now. His hold, once a comfort, now a vice. Kagome tensed. She wanted to escape, to go lick her wounds in privacy. </p><p>Sesshomaru overpowered her easily. The water rippled around them as she was moved to face him. She averted her eyes not yet willing to see any conciliatory gazes. The demon's lips met her with a gentle and insistent press.</p><p>"Our pups will be formidable. A union such as ours will undoubtedly be blessed by the Taisho ancestors." Her tears fell but of relief this time. She cuddled closer, wanting to be as near as possible. They whispered to each other within the onsen, fantasizing about their future children. Kagome felt radiant.</p><p>He carried her from the bathroom and into the suite's den. The brunette remained on the lush furs before the fire as her lover attended to their den and stoked the fire. Completing his tasks, the demon fell upon her as if they hadn't touched in ages.</p><p>He consumed her wholly, taking her apart expertly with his tongue, fingers, lips before ravishing her fully. Time slowed between them. Kagome was unsure of how much time had passed only aware of her growing need for him. They way they gripped at each other -both desperate and loving- awakened memories of their first times together. Sesshomaru self assured as always but then unfamiliar with her body and herself a mess of nerves. She moaned throatily as he entered her from behind.</p><p>The demon was mostly sheathed inside her when she felt it. Sesshomaru had popped his knot. She moaned more eagerly as she bore down on the hefty cock eager to engulf the demon's knot fully. </p><p>"This one is eager to be filled. This Sesshomaru will oblige until you <i>swell<i>." Each sentence was filthier than the last as her lover fucked into her with powerful thrusts.  Air whooshed from her lungs with every kiss of their hips. She focused on the press of her lover's face against hers as the demon whispered into her ear. "…until your tits become gravid with milk and your belly grows fat with our pup." </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a low grunt Sesshomaru pressed the rest of his knot into her clenching body. Her mind filled with white noise as she came with shuddery whimpers. She collapsed as much as she was able within Sesshomaru's hold. He followed her to the floor, lavishing kisses and sweeping caresses along the skin of her back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Distantly, she felt the knot within her swell and pulse as Sesshomaru came inside her. Kagome knew it was impossible but she swore she could feel the heat of his seed as pooled inside her. She felt thoroughly warmed from the inside out. Clawed fingers trailed meaningless paths along her stomach. Kagome reached shaky finger clumsily behind her until she could feel the light chain she knew was there. The lock felt right as she clasped it, forcing Sesshomaru as close as possible.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The demon arranged them on their sides before the fire. Knot nestled keenly within the brunette Her eyelids were heavy from the exhaustion and emotion of the day. Her mind swam lazily. Brimming with satisfaction and thoroughly worn. She felt surrounded. Full. Loved and cherished. She succumbed to slumber's siren call just like that. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good morning!" She chirped to the demon. Sesshomaru was sat at the suite's dining table alongside a cart that offered an extensive breakfast spread. The demon paused his perusal of a newspaper to offer the bouncing brunette a faint smile that stirred butterflies within her. With a peck on the lips she sat to his left before loading a dish with some of the cart's steaming selections. She was starving. The clink of a mug interrupted her inspection of what appeared to be some sort of cream danish. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kagome took a sip of the offered coffee graciously. She made a face as she pulled back from the mug, giving it -and by extension Sesshomaru- a traitorous look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sesshomaru, I'm not pregnant yet. I can have regular coffee!" She glowered indignantly at his amused expression before seizing the demon's own mug with a triumphant laugh. Golden eyes crinkled as the demon watched her expression sour as she drank from the pilfered vessel.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You ass!" She moaned. The taste coated her tongue; it was disgusting. The muted sounds of the demon's laughter followed her as she retreated to the kitchen to rinse her mouth. She never could stay mad at him for very long.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I must admit this is my favorite pairing and i'm trying not to show favoritism lol. Did you guys know that Sybians cost like a thousand dollars.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a beast to write but I'm happy I finally got it out. I'm gonna go hibernate for a few months.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome massaged the shampoo through the entire length of her hair carefully. Inuyasha would appreciate the scent masking effect it offered. Her vacation had been wonderful; relaxing in every way she didn’t realize she needed. Grateful though she was, she missed Inuyasha. The excitement made her feel giddy. Impish and bashful in a way she hadn't experienced since their first time dating.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their impending discussion was flustering her. She knew that she was worrying for nothing. Despite Sesshomaru's smug implications, it was  too early to know whether she was carrying or not. And Inuyasha adored children. It was fitting enough seeing as he could act like a giant child on occasion. She knew he'd be an amazing father like his own had been. Inuyasha didn't like to talk about his deceased parents very much. From what Kagome could glean from the two brothers they had been madly in love and did the best they could to care for Inuyasha before their deaths. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stemmed the torrent after thoroughly rinsing the suds from her hair. Feeling refreshed, the brunette pushed the fogged glass door aside. Damp feet rested on tile but a moment before being lifted into a familiar hold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha! Let me down!" Shrieking laughter followed the pair as the demon spun her around dramatically. The bathroom blurred as the hanyou spun her again until their faces were inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Down you say,” he questioned with a roguish smile heedless of the moisture seeping into his clothes. The demon's signature fang glinted mischievously beneath the room's lights. Kagome rolled her eyes senselessly before kissing the smirk off his face. Rough hands swept her up so that long legs tangled around the hanyou's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm missed you.” She admitted once they broke apart. The demon snuffled along her hairline, chasing her natural scent beneath the manufactured scentlessness of the soap. She giggled slightly at the feel of the cold nose against her heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to leave anymore.” The demon declared as he ushered them into their den. He arranged the brunette underneath him on the large bed of furs. Amber glittered devilishly, joyful mood buoyed by the giggling brunette within his arms. Kagome's coal colored stare caressed him indulgently, cataloging with equal fervor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a butt ‘Yash. Just say you missed me too.” Amber eyes stared unflinchingly  back into hers for long moments. Inuyasha traced the details he had missed in her absence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, I missed you.” A deep blush flared across the bridge of her nose in the face of her stubborn husband’s unexpected earnestness. Even after all this time together he could still surprise her. "And you're not allowed to leave anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha you're an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me what I missed while we were away. Catch me up." With a put upon sigh the demon burrowed deeper into the crook of her neck. The nails currently scratching his scalp were lulling him into satisfied slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagome I'm trying to relax. Talking about work is the opposite of relaxing." The demon grumped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me tell me tell me." The hanyou could feel the hand still momentarily before patting his head impatiently. Inuyasha briefly considered ignoring his wife and her annoying extortion attempts. His naïve hopes were dashed when the not-so-gentle ear-tugging began.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagome stop being a pain." He nipped whatever skin closest to him, which happened to be an ear. The brunette gave an enjoyable shiver. Perhaps other tactics would need to be deployed. He was rewarded with an abrupt moan for his distracting efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha I'm serious. I wanna know what happened while I was gone!" The hanyou huffed and abandoned the lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! But we are sleeping after this. No more interruptions." He pulled back slightly  to issue an admonishing look to the pleased brunette. She 'zipped' her lips with an enthusiastic bob of her head. Kagome went back to tracing the flow of silver strands gently. She listened raptly as the demon relayed the events of the past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yash, I did want to speak with you about something." The fingers in his hair paused again causing the lethargic demon to grunt irritably. The best sleep he'd gotten since they'd parted drifting from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagome, you said you'd sleep." The hanyou groaned. He fluttered his eyes open to peer at his oddly perky wife. How she was alert after traveling most of the day he'd never know.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll want to hear this," she said fighting a smile. "Inuyasha, I'm ready to have kids. I want to start our family." She finished with a shy smile. Inuyasha looked stupefied, and Kagome relished the astonished look. Her usually mouthy husband seemed to be at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"K-kagome that's that's great. When did you-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A couple of weeks ago! It felt right like the right time. I was so nervous to tell the both of you, but Sesshomaru agrees with me and-" Kagome watched a flurry of emotions scrawl across her husband's face. Inuyasha had withdrawn from her at the  sound of his brother's name.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'Sesshomaru agrees'? How long as he known about this? Did you tell him before me?" A jagged sneer tore across his face. "Kagome, what the fuck? Is that why he had to have you to himself all of a sudden?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha what is your problem?! You're getting worked up over nothing." Where was this coming from? Kagome thought he would be ecstatic about having his brother's support. Although she knew Inuyasha would never admit how much he valued Sesshomaru's presence in their lives, Kagome never thought he would be this upset. Her favorite feature on her husband, his fluffy white ears, were pinned back in rage.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My fucking problem? Kagome why wouldn't I have a problem with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha I never planned any of this! One moment I've only just decided and the next Sesshomaru is whisking me away on vacation."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s real convenient, Kagome." The demon's eyes tracked her expression fervently. Their usual golden hue clouding over with a faint crimson tint. She knew he wasn't thinking straight</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha we're not conspiring against you. We're your family!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My family wouldn't be plotting behind my back! So what did he tell you? Did Taisho get to you too?!" His speech slurred around the emerging fangs protruding from the hanyou's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha what does that even mean?!" She screamed at the enraged demon. She was confused. She knew Inuyasha would never hurt her but his bizarre behavior was scaring her. Kagome blinked to clear the blur of moisture from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgh, whatever. I'm out of here." Silver hair whipped around the hanyou's shoulders as he flew from their den. Kagome's impassioned pleas pierced through the fog clouding his thoughts. He shook his head to clear the sudden ringing in his ears before fleeing their home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha didn't know where he was. He didn't have his phone. Or his wallet. Or his shoes. He had been wandering aimlessly for a few hours; sun long set. He was thankful the streets around him were empty or else he feared someone would get the wrong idea. The last thing he needed right now was to be detained on the fear of a feral half-demon prowling the somewhat urban neighborhood he seemed to be in. His anger, which had driven him from the warmth of his den, had cooled significantly leaving a hollow feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing was a giant clusterfuck of miscommunication, secrets, and hurt feelings. Their rhythm was off and he didn’t know how to fix it. He shouldn't have blown up at Kagome like that. She had been so excited to tell him and he did what he always did. Fucked up. The possibility that she could be in the early stages of a pregnancy made him feel even worse. Maybe it will be better if Sesshomaru knocked her up. At least their kid would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon for a dad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha flexed the claws on his feet against the sandy path. He was about to retrace his steps in the opposite direction when he spied a neon sign in the distance. '24-hr Laundromat' it boasted in garish pinks and purples. Laundromats should have payphones, right?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bell tinkled overhead as he entered the luminescent linoleum-filled storefront. The shop was empty but laundry tumbled in washers along the back wall giving some indication of life. He located his target and hurried to the dated payphone. Shit he didn’t have any change in his sweatpants pockets. Finding a coin in a coin-operated laundromat shouldn’t be too hard to find, right?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>30 minutes later, he spotted a coin wedged beneath one of the washers in the back of the laundromat. His fingers could just feel the ridges on the coins' sides. As his claws carefully grazed his silver prize, the sound of an amused cough interrupted his concentration causing him to push the coin further out of reach. He leveled his fiercest glare at the intruder only to be shocked at a familiar face, whose appearance he was beginning to dread.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo was watching him dig for change under the grubby machine and had been for some time. She was dressed casually as always in a shirt branded with some obscure band. Her raven hair was in a messy topknot as she leant against the opposing wall of dryers. Her hands fisted in the pockets of her slouching jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something?” She asked amusedly. The hanyou launched from his crouch in a flurry; his skin reddening bashfully. With a grunt he looked away sulkily not wanting to give his ex the satisfaction of seeing him like this. She sighed genially before continuing. "Ok that wasn't fair. I guess I should ask if you're ok. And maybe where your shoes are."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scrubbed his hands through his fringe and over his face. Maybe if he pushed hard enough he could wipe the entire day out of existence. Yeah, good luck with that one. Running out on your wife after an argument and running into your ex probably isn't the best look. Inuyasha was sure someone out there was having some fun at his expense. Through his fingers he could see Kikyo waiting for a response patiently. Her jovial expression placid once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-," he began. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much he should admit to his former flame. "I kind of blew my lid and wandered around town for a few hours. Without a phone. Or my wallet. I needed a coin for the phones back there to call a cab. Could I borrow some change?" Kikyo didn't need to know what caused him to be haunting the streets like this. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just use my phone, dude. Here, call your serial killer brother or something to come get you." No, no. Calling Sesshomaru was absolutely out of the question. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to see the other demon right now. It was irrational the longer he thought about it. He knew that Sesshomaru couldn't possibly have known about Kagome's decision before he whisked her away to the mountains on vacation. (The vacation that the older demon had elected for in the midst of the Kikyo shaped problem standing in front of him.)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." He dialed the number to the cab service quickly. He was eager to get out of here and back to Kagome. The driver assured him of the less than 20 minute wait then hung up without another word. Disgruntled, he handed the phone back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo had gone back to her laundry during his phone call. There wasn’t much privacy to be had while he was in a state like this. He appreciated the fruitless gesture nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kikyo why are you here?" He felt tired all of a sudden. Wrung out from the emotions of the day and not wishing to mince words any further. Kikyo remained silent, opting instead to remove whatever clothes remaining in the dryer. Deft fingers folded a familiar white garment in swift confident movements.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We keep weird hours and Kanna spilled something on her kimono. My daughter has a… thing about stains. I figured I'd clean it while she slept." She smiled at the unimpressed look he gave her; freckles creasing from the force of her mirth. She shut the machine's door before turning to him fully with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you, you know. But I don't want anything from you. I know you have your own family now. I don't want to make that hard for you. I can't tell you why I'm here. Not yet anyways. Just know that Kanna and I… we're better off here for the moment. Some things are happening, and I thought it was best for Kanna to be near family." The raven finished with a wan smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about why you're here?" Inuyasha thought back to the last few hours with a grimace. Inuyasha shook his head and looked away. Kikyo shrugged and went back to her folding. Kikyo wasn't the type to pry. She'd done worse and they both knew it. The jaunty horn of a cab broke the pensive quiet that blanketed the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's your ride, Puppy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, see you around." A solitary ding echoed his steps into the misty twilight air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha entered the compound as quietly as he could. He'd spent his time in the cab in a pensive fugue. Thoughts of Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome swirling anxiously. The hanyou had thanked and paid the driver with renewed determination. The compound was quiet with only one heartbeat. Inuyasha breached the darkness that encompassed his den. Kagome lay prone in bed with her back towards him. He lifted the furs to slide in behind his slumbering partner, rousing her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnn Yash?" Kagome called, drowsiness evident in her tone. The hanyou snuggled behind her before she could wake fully. He wrapped his arms around snugly. The embrace halted all attempts at a turn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh it's ok. Go back to sleep. I'll tell you everything when you wake up." She was awake now. Fully. But she didn’t argue. They had argued enough for one 24-hour period. Manicured fingers tweaked the hairs on his arms nervously. Carefully, he interlaced their fingers. He gave them a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Inuyasha, are we ok?" The brunette whispered into the darkness. Her voice was breathtakingly small. The hanyou's arms tightened involuntarily. The warmth of her midsection branding the skin of his hands. 'She didn't deserve this', he thought somewhat distantly. With a kiss to the base of her skull he vowed to himself to fix this. Fix them. He'd make it up to her. Anything she wanted he wouldn’t stop until he got it for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We will be, Kagome. I promise." They lay together silently. Neither speaking lest they destroy the tentative bridge built between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for literally always updating at night. I'm pretty happy with the direction of this chapter, less happy with the dialogue but we're chugging along as always. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, I'm @dizzydienasty on tumblr. I talk about the process and give updates periodically.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>